For the future
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry is given a huge surprise when everyone is in Hogsmead for the first time. He is given huge infomation that will change who Harry is and what he will become. Set in third year and beyond.
1. Surprising Revelations

**A/N: Thnaks to Kicky-potter for beating this for me. All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy :)**

Harry was wandering Hogwarts alone. Everyone else was in Hogsmeade. Well, everyone in his year. He thought he was alone till someone tapped him on the back. He spun around to see a rather beautiful slim girl around his height, with blonde hair which flowed like a waterfall to her waist and soft crystal blue eyes. He recognised her as a Slytherin in his year but not one of the ones that hung around with Draco Malfoy.

"Its Greengrass right?" He asked questioning her politely.

"That's right Potter." She smiled at him.

He nodded. "Er…is there something I can help you with?" He questioned again politely.

"Yes there is, would you take a walk with me?" She smiled again.

"Sure, lead the way." What's the worst that could happen thought Harry.

She nodded and they started walking side by side in a slightly awkward silence.

"Er… so Potter it may be hard to believe but I need you to be open minded with me okay?"

"Okay." He responded. As they walked they arrived on the seventh floor and she started pacing in front of a tapestry despicting trolls in tutus.

To Harry's surprise a door appeared and she gestured for him to follow her in. Which he did but she locked the door behind them.

Before he could say anything she spoke. "Relax Potter I'm not going to hurt you." She giggled slightly. Harry relaxed and nodded. Then he took the room in. It was a small sitting room with a roaring fire, two dark green leather armchairs and a small table.

"Please sit." She smiled. He nodded and followed her over.

"So Potter you may wonder why I dragged you here."

Harry smiled at her. He did not know why but there was something about this girl that he liked. "Yeah."

"Well get comfy it is a long story but to prove I am not lying to you I will drink this." She held up a vile which what looked like water.

"What's that?"

"It's Veritaserum, the most powerful truth potion in the world. Normally the use of it is restricted, even more so when using it on minors like us. But taking it willingly on the other hand is perfectly legal. I'm offering you a sip to prove you can trust what I am saying. I do have the antidote as well. So will you?" She questioned.

"Er sure."

She smiled and nodded. With that she uncorked the vile and handed it to Harry, who took a small sip. After this he gave it back to her.

"Now Potter, did you faint when a Dementor was around?"

"Yes." Harry looked shocked.

"There now you see it works. Here down this one." She handed him another uncorked vile and Harry drank it.

With that she downed the rest of the Veritaserum.

"Now, where do I start. Well, it may be hard to believe, but my future self visited me. She had used a special type of time turner that allows you to return to the point you left at. Normally a time turner only lets you go back in time. She, well I explained that the future is in ruins due to your Muggle Born friend and her Husband Weasley." Harry gasped at this last part. "Please I don't like being interrupted."

"Sorry."

"Quite all right." She smiled.

"Now, where was I… ah yes. So you defeated The Dark Lord. But it was not for the best as she used her part in it to excel throughout the Ministry. She eventually became Minister of Magic, but she was worse than The Dark Lord. Only Muggle Borns where truly safe if you did not agree with what she was doing and thought against her. But I will come back to that. She made Purebloods and Halfbloods who wanted to support her swear an unbreakable vow. That's a magical vow you make and if you break it you die. You wanted a quiet life after the war and you have and will have enough wealth to live a peaceful life after the war. Well, other than your Wizengamont duties you had to do. If you do not understand that I can explain another time. With her and Weasley dominating the light side and traditionalists trying to stop them on the Dark side, there was us on the Grey side. The side in the middle we led it side by side. My father leads it currently. Granger though, she was ruthless demanding the Muggle Borns be incharge and that only she knows what is best for our world's future. She eventually became the Minister as I said and started having Pure Bloods and Halfbloods executed. Anyone who did not agree with her basically. The Dark and Grey banded together to stop her and by what I said it is still going on. Granger wants her side all the Muggle Borns to restart magical Britain. To restart the old Pure blood lines. Apparently you were captured and going to be executed. Granger thinking with you gone our side will fall and give up. But before you were captures you gave me the Time Turner to send me back to save the future. You even said to me that The Dark Lord needed to win to stop all this and you may have to join him or remain neutral at least. Granger was trying to Mugglefy our world. She was erasing the old traditions so that she could rebuild magical Britain her way. Apparently, I was supposed to be sent back to our first year to convince you to let the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin. But, well lets see, when we met and joined the Grey side Granger and Weasley accused you of turning Dark, even more so when we got married." She blushed at this last part. "That how she started to built up her support, but we met about a month after the final battle with the Dark Lord. You had broken up with the female Weasley two weeks beforehand. When we started dating." She blushed again. "She and many others accused me of giving you a love potion. But of course I did not, it was love." She blushed again. "Er… well, the last part to tell you before you do anything else. The Weasley twins have to give you the Marauders map. It works by saying I solemnly swear I am up to no good. To wipe it clean again you say Mischief managed. Tell them Prongs was your father. Its a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is as well all the secret passages and how to access them. When that isall done you need to go to Professor Dumbledore and insist on a resorting. If the Sorting Hat agrees, there is nothing he can do to stop it. Well, that is if you want to save the future with me. But you will have to dissociate yourself from your Gryffindor friends permanently as it was mainly them who sided with Granger. I also regret to say you may have to call her the M word. No matter how much you don't want to but it is for the good of the future for all of us. Also, I promise you everyone in Slytherin will accept you as long as you're not a Muggle Born anyone in Slytherin is accepted inside and out of the common room. In Slytherin we have one major rule and that is unity. We all stick together, we deal with personal problems inside the common room and after it is dealt with, we are all friends again. So now I finished my gripping tale, mind if I take the antidote?"

"Not at all."

She smiled at him and drank.

"Oh and to prove everything I said is the truth." She raised her wand.

"I Daphne Greengrass of the house Greengrass, swear upon my life and magic that

everything I have told Harry Potter of the house Potter is the truth and whole truth and I do not intend to harm him." Her wand glowed as she said this and when she finished it stopped.

"Well, as you can see I am still alive, and well… Lumos." Her wand glowed with light. "Noxs." Her wand stopped glowing. "As you can see I have not lost my magic. So you can see I have been telling the truth. So will you accept what I said and help me? No, help us."

Harry nodded. "I physically can't dispute what you're saying as your telling the truth. I may not get the last few years of friendship but I guess it is for the best, rather than making it harder in the future."

She nodded.

"Oh sorry I forgot this last bit. Trelawney will make a prophecy at the end of the year about the return of The Dark Lord next year as his servant will return to him. Peter Petergrew is alive and is Weasleys rat but he has to escape. He was the one who betrayed your parents, not Sirius Black." Harry looked shocked. "Yeah but you did not find out till just before Christmas in our third year in our original timeline. But the other thing is, you need to swap to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but keep Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry nodded.

"Well I guess we will spend much more time together. Do you mind if I call you Daphne?" He asked her.

She blushed. "Not at all if I can call you Harry?"

"Of course you can." He smiled at her.

She laughed. "Well, Harry, want to go see Professor McGonagall to change your subjects?" Harry nodded.

"But first a proposition."

"Go on?" she said.

"Well, it is obvious we are compatible and we make a good couple to get married. Er why don't we try dating?" Harry blushed so did Daphne.

"Er um actually YES!" she blushed again and gave Harry a hug and Harry felt warmth flood him.

They smiled at each other after braking apart. "Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we're taking you clothes shopping the first chance we get. Why do you wear them anyway?"

"Er well, I don't want to make Ron feel inferior as he is touchy about not having much money. That is also why I don't try too hard with my studies, he is not really the smartest student. But I can't have him dragging me down any longer."

"Too right Harry!" She smiled at him. "Oh and as our mothers were friends, she was appointed as one of your two guardians. Well, she invited you to ours this Christmas if you would like oh and here." She handed him a neatly folded up piece of parchment. Harry opened it and smiled, it was a signed permission slip for him to go into Hogsmead.

"I knew you did not have permission, I also heard tales of mother being your guardian and her anger that you weren't sent to us after your parents death and your Godfathers imprisonment. But hey, never mind that now. Oh and I'm not normally this blushey and nice in public. We Slytherins have an emotionless mask you too will learn eventually." She smiled. "But I have had a crush on you since first year." She blushed again.

"Too bad I did not meet you on the train in first year."

"Oh well, Harry we are friends now aren't we?"

"Of course." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Well shall we go to Professor McGonagall?"

Harry nodded.

With that they left and saw the door melt out of sight. "Oh that was the Room of Requirement by the way also known as the come and go room. It can become what ever you need. Il teach you how to use it soon." Harry nodded, they had arrived at Mcgonagalls office while they had been talking.

"I will wait out here, okay Harry?"

"Okay." With that Harry knocked on her office door.

"Enter."

Harry did.

"Potter, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, two things rstly, I got my permission slip signed. As it turns out I have a guardian in the wizarding world, meaning Mrs Greengrass." He handed her the parchment.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well Potter I will check this with Mrs Greengrass but I do recall your Mother and her being good friends. Now, what is the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

"I wish to drop that useless subject Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which I know is within the rules as per school regulations we can take a maximum of 3, also we may change them during the first term. I remember this rule being on the form we filled in when we chose our subjects." Harry said.

"Very well Potter, I will give you your new timetable tomorrow at breakfast. I advice you to write to the book shop in Hogsmead now, to get your books the Spellmons Silibury, Introduction to Ancient Runes, Ancient Runes for beginners and a beginners introduction to Arithmancy." She handed him an order form.

"Thank you Professor."

"No Problem, Potter."

With that he said goodbye and went back out where Daphne was waiting for him.

"Well?" She questioned.

"She is going to be checking with your mother to see of it legitimate." Daphne scowled.

"Clearly she doesn't trust you."

Harry laughed.

"Oh and I can swap my subjects. I just stated the rules on the forms. So I don't think there was anything she could do to stop it, even if she wanted to."

Daphne laughed at this. With that Harry went to his dormitory to grab some money Daphne offered to write the form out for him outside the portrait hole. He came out to find her waiting quietly.

"Thanks for your help."

"No worries Harry what are friends for."

With that they went to the Owlery where Daphne and Harry got Headwig to take the order form to the book store in Hogsmead.

"So Daphne, why didn't you go to Hogsmead today?"

"Been there with my family before and well, I wanted to talk with you."

Harry smiled "Well next time we can go together."

"Thanks Harry I'd like that. Can it be a date?."

"Of course." He smiled at her.

"Well, shall we go to Dumbledores office? Oh and don't look directly into his eyes. I'll teach you the basic oclumency I know and we can improve together. It stops legilimency short term mind reading."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem Harry."

With that they headed to Dumbledores office. At the gargoyle Daphne who had gotten the password said it.

"Pear drops." She said with an air of distaste.

The gargoyle slid aside and they stepped onto the moving staircase that was like an escalator. Harry knocked on the door with Daphne hiding out of the way so she could listen in but not have to go in. It was in case Dumbledore thought he wanted to change houses for small reasons like a new friend, well more than a friend, rather than a more serious and logical reason.

So Harry knocked.

"Enter."

Harry breathed deeply and entered the room closing the door behind him.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that one :)**


	2. Strange behaviour

**A/N: Apologies for the poor grammar currently not beta checked. But hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights to respectful owners.**

"Oh Harry my boy what do I owe this pleasure? Please take a seat, can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you sir." Harry said politely sitting down.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you."

"Very well Harry what do I owe this surprise then?"

"You see sir." Harry began whilst avoiding Dumbledore eyes.

"I have been thinking a lot lately and well, I'd like to be resorted. Also I know due to Hogwarts traditions that you can not stop this as long as the sorting hat agrees."

"Very well Harry if this is what you wish. But I would advice you to think this through further. Also if you like to explain why you want this I will listen to you my boy."

"Sir I have had enough time to think already. As for why that is a personal matter. I would like to be resorted. So may I please ask the sorting hat."

"Very well Harry. Allow me to get." Then he was interrupted.

"No need Headmaster I heard everything." Harry turned around and saw the Sorting Hat in the same place as his time in here last year.

"I will allow this for you Harry Potter. But im sure you know where I will be putting you. Once there I will not allow another time. Also to stop you being singled out, Headmaster I wish for you to say that I have made the offer tonight at the feast. As well to offer it to all students who wish a resort."

"Very well." Dumbldore said.

"Is that all Harry?"

"Yes sir and thank you as well to you Sorting Hat."

The hat gave a bow but Harry could tell it was the hat nodding.

With that Harry said good bye to Dumbledore and left the office.

Daphne was waiting outside the office for him. "Well that sounded like it went well." Daphne said quietly, and they started walking.

"It did happening soon then I thought, tonight actually."

"Wow that is brilliant Harry." Exclaimed Daphne.

"Yeah I guess. Its for the future I guess. Well the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in first year any way."

"Really?" Daphne asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"So how did you end up in Gryffindor?"

"Well after what Ron and Hagrid told me I didn't want to go to Slytherin, the way they made it seem dark. Also meeting Malfoy he reminded me of my cousin and I hate that fat lump of a bully."

"Ah Harry that makes sense but I feel with you two going to be in the same house. I can guarantee you will be friends."

"Will see I guess." Harry smiled uneasily.

"Don't worry Harry it will be fine okay."

"Okay."

"Yeah it natural to feel uneasy but you will be fine."

Harry smiled at the girl walking along beside him.

"So Harry I would say get that map off the twins before the feasts. Because I don't think they would hand it over to a Slytherin."

Harry laughed. "Yes your probably right."

"Oh and I'm starting Magical Creatures. Honestly even tho he is friendly with you, is Hagrid a good teacher?"

Harry sighed. "He knowledgeable on magical creatures but no. I don't want to see Buckbeak exexcuted but it obvious it will happen either that or Hagrid will get sacked."

Daphne nodded. "It's the law even tho it Draco fault, as it was around students it should have been fully tame and not wild for use in class. It attacked a student therefore it has to be executed. Hagrid will be lucky to keep his teaching job."

"Yeah nothing that can really be done then."

"Sadly no Harry."

"I guess people will be getting back soon Daphne so we should go back to our common rooms."

"Yeah but allow me to walk with you to Gryffindor tower."

"Sure I'd like that."

With that they walked to Gryffindor tower, when they arrived Daphne hugged him good bye causing them both to blush before she hurried off saying she would see him tonight.

When Harry entered through the portrait hole none of the third years were back yet, but Fred and George were so he went and asked them about the map.

"We would be glad to Harry." Said George whipping out some parchment.

"If you prove to us how it works." Fred said with a smirk.

"Very well. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said confidently pointing his wand at the map. Black lines spread out like an immense spiders web.

"Hmm very interesting little Harrykins." George said.

"Now if you can prove how to wipe it." Fred said.

"It is yours." George said.

"Mischief managed." Harry said confidently and the wipe turned blank instantly.

"Well Harrykins seems this is yours now, use it wisely." Fred said.

George handed him the map.

"Thank you, you two."

"Not to worry little Harrykins." Fred said.

"Now run along." George said.

Which Harry did bidding the twins good bye.

Harry got to his dormitory but he decided to make sure all his belongings were in his trunk. Due to he would never spend another night in Gryffindor tower. He changed into his robes, and headed down to the common room.

When Harry got back to the common room. He found Ron and Hermione in discussion about something but broke off when Harry came over quickly.

"What you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing much Harry." Hermione said sweetly. "Here have some sweets."

"No thanks not really feeling like sweets."

"Oh come on Harry have some sweets." Ron said going to eat one

Hermione looked alarmed jerking them away. "No Ronald there for Harry."

"As I said I do not want any give them to Rob." Harry said pointedly.

Hermione went to speak but Harry stopped her before she could say anything. "Look for the last time I am not in the mood for sweets. Now I will see the two of you at the feast." Harry strode calmly and quietly from the room, hopefully for the last time.

He walked down to the great hall. As he entered he saw Daphne come up with a girl with medium length brown hair. But seeing him she quickly smiled and went back to talking to her friend.

Harry was the first Gryffindor to arrive at the Gryffindor table. He sat at the end nearest the teachers table. He thought it would be easier and quicker to get to the sorting hat later.

Eventually Harry found him self sat next to Neville and opposite Lavender Brown. He saw Ron and Hermione were in hushed conversation again. When the whole school had arrived Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Ah Halloween a time for remembrance and a time for celebration. But also a time for change, it is for this that the sorting hat has announced it will do its very rare occurrence to offer resorting's to students that feel they have changed a lot since their first year." With this the hall broke out in muttering. Dumbledore came to were first years were normally sorted. coungered a stall and placed the sorting hat on it.

The hat spoke. "You will forgive that there no song tonight as I have not had my usual time frame to think of one." The hall broke out into laughter.

When the laughter died down Dumbledore spoke. "The ones who would like to take this very rare opertunity to stand now, and form a line in front of the stall. Five students stood up. Including Harry.

"Harry what are you doing!" Hermione and Ron both yellled but they where not the only ones the others where getting yells from. Others. Wood howled as if he was physically wounded. Parvati and Lavender had both stood as well as a two Hufflepuff one Harry was sure was called Zechariahs Smith. Harry had heard the pair tho and looked at them indifferently. The five lined up in front of the stall Harry was second in the line. Zechariahs was first when he went up and put the hat one.

"Ravenclaw!"

With that Harry went up and put the hat on.

"Well here we are Mister Potter I told you in my song in your first year I never once been wrong, my only mistake letting you chose your own house."

"Yes so sorry you were right."

The hat chuckled in his ear. "quiet all right but you now see you belong SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed the last part to the hall. The hall wad quiet. Tell Daphne started claping causing the rest of the table to do so. The way Harry looked at it, it was willing. Seemed Daphne was right he would be accepted easily. He looked emotionless and headed over to the Slytherin table. Daphne beckoned him over to her suttely. On his way over Wood howled. and Ron and Hermione yelled at him to think about what he was doing. Harry looked over at them briefly and coldly. Before sitting down next to Daphne who had made a boy make space.

"Nice to see you again." She whispered and Harry smirked.

"Potter I hope your goanna take this as one a chance to re accept my offer of friendship from first year. As well as you will stop hanging around riff raff and filth." Malfoy said. As well as offering his hand.

"Yes and obviously yes." Harry said and shaking his hand. "But I believe friends address each other by first names." He said with a smirk.

"Fell free to call me Draco if I may call you Harry." Harry nodded.

Draco smiled.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat had just resorted Parvati Patil.

Harry was introduced properly to the some of the other Slytherin's in his year.

"Slytherin!" The whole hall went quiet again, another Gryffindor had been resorted to Slytherin. But the Slytherin third years started the applause. Welcoming over Lavender Brown. She had sat next to Pansy Parkinson and the two girls were soon gossiping away. Them both being the biggest gossips in the year equaly.

The last boy was resorted a Hufflepuff boy in there year named Ernie McMillan was resorted to Gryffindor. They gave him a some what half hearted welcome.

With that Dumbledore spoke. "Well last chance for people to be resorted?" Silence filled the hall. "Very well then that he picked up the hat vanished the stall. Let the feast begin." With that food filled the five tables.

"I must say you two were the well manners out of them Lions with proper table manners." Theodore Nott said with a look of disgust at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked over. The boy had a point they all seemed to eat like pigs.

"I see what you mean." Harry said and Lavender nodded in agreement.

Harry and Daphne talked a lot getting too know each other on a more personal level. Eventually the feast ended and the Slytherin headed to the Dungeons. The Slytherin common room was a grand place. With fine leather sofas and arm chairs and roaring grand fires. With portraits and tapestries depicting the history of the Slytherin family. Harry could understand the snakes talking occasionally in the portraits and tapestries. The current password tell Monday was unity. The password changed each week.

Very soon after there arrival Snape arrived in the common room.

"If I might have a word with our new family members." They nodded and stood up following Snape. He led them too a small study room off the common room. That had a window that looked out onto the lake like the main common room.

Snape sat in an arm chair by a coffee table and gestured for the pair to sit on the sofa opersite.

"First welcome. Secondly." He waved his wand and there robes changed from red accents to green with the emblem of Slytherin rather than Gryffindor's one. "I am sure you can sort the rest you will find a new Slytherin tie, winter hat , gloves and scarf in your room." The pair nodded. "Now forget what you seen of me before that the past I will leave the past in the past if you both will."

"Of course sir." The pair said.

Snape nodded. "Due to how Slytherins get treated you will soon see it and experiamce it. Is why I favour my own and only my own. In Slytherin we are a family, we always put a united front up in public. Any problems settle it in the common room. Then make up and move on."

The two new Slytherin's nodded.

Now Potter I applogise for how I have treated you and it will stop.

Harry went to speak. "No need to speak it is fine. Just do you forgive me Potter."

"Of course sir."

"And you to somewhat Brownl."

She nodded.

"Very well rejoin your year mates."

The pair left with Snape and the two re-joined the other thrid years. When Harry sat down next to him she gave him a hug

"Anything you two are not telling us?" Draco asked.

"Er well Harry and I stared dating today." Daphne blushed. Harry saw her walking to the feast and at times at the feast she seemed cold and emotionless but behind closed doors she always seamed to open up.

"Wow what luck start dating and same day you end up in the same house." Nott said but he said it he knew what was going to happen tonight and why it happend.

"So on to other things here our dormatries are all through there." Draco said. Gesturing to a door

tell fifth year we share in pairs then we can have our own room. Some people" he said looking back and forth at Harry and Daphne. "Share with there partners because of course we can get betrothed at 15 and married as soon as both become of age. For now I guess Harry as I don't have a room mate you will be with me. But Lavender you have the option of bunking with Millicent or Pansy. Noted there a reason there separated and not sharing already. Millicent snores like hell." Millicent shot him a filthy look and everyone laughed.

"Guess I will go with Pansy then." Lavender said.

Pansy smiled at her.

"Well shall we all turn in for the night?" Draco asked which they all agreed.

Daphne kissed Harry on the cheek goodnight at her and Tracy's door he had come to know that was the brown haired girls name. Tracy giggled and Daphne kissing Harry. She gave the brunete a death glare. Casuing Harry to laugh and her to blush. But she went into her room with Tracy, saying good bye to the boys with Tracy. He went on with Draco to there room.

there room was two down from Daphne's and Tracy's.

When they entered Draco turned the key and Harry heard the door click. Harry didn't even panic slightly.

"So you and Daphne?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah but what's it to you?"

Draco laughed. "Nothing at all. Oh and for your own benefit and those around you I will loan you some clothing tell you can get a chance to shop. But if I might ask why you have not already its not like you can afford it. Don't repeat this but its well know the Potters are the richest line in Brittan. You being the last Potter your probably the richest person in Britain. You even out rank my own family in wealth. Now that. That is the part never to repeat. I assume you can tell another one of our un spoken rules is keep peoples secrets they tell you and ask you to keep."

"I will not say a word. To answer your question Weasley I did not want him to feel more infirory to me than he already is."

Draco laughed. As he handed Harry a pair of silk pyjamas in emerald green. "Looks like were about the same side. Oh and when we play Gryffindor in the summer you better whoop there asses as our seeker. I will be swapping to chaser. You are a much better seeker than I will ever be you have natural talent."

"Thanks and thanks. But why the summer?"

"Oh well obviously it will be from our first match. But my arm ohh it hurts. Will have them playing Hufflepuff instead but won't be dropping this on them tell a. few days before the match."

Harry laughed he had seen Draco took his sling off in the common room. "Great plan." The pair laughed. As they had been talking the pair had gotten changed.

They went into their bathroom to brush their teeth. When they came back into the sleeping area there was a knock at the door. Harry saw what looked like the giant squid swim past the window when he went to the door.

After he unlocked it and opened it he saw Daphne waiting.

"Harry we all have to go to the Great hall now."

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	3. All most to easy

**Hi as always apologies for my awful grammar. But hope you still enjoy :)**

 **All rights to respectful owners.**

"Daphne what's going on?" Harry questioned.

"No idea just been told we have to go to the great hall immediately." Harry nodded.

"Draco coming then?" Harry said turning to the blonde boy, who nodded. Harry, Draco and Daphne met the rest of the Slytherin third years, who all headed up to the great hall together.

The Gryffindor's were telling people how Sirius Black had tried to get into there common room.

"Well it seems he is not actually after you Harry, or not known you moved house." Draco said.

"Well of course Black is not after Harry. He is innocent. He never had a trial nor is there any spell that can kill that many people at once. There must be someone or something he is trying to get up there." Daphne said.

The rest of the Slytherin third years nodded in agreement.

Just then Dumbledore spoke.

"I am afraid for your own safety I must leave you all locked in here. While the teachers and I search the school for Sirius Black. I am leaving the head boy and girl in charge." He turned to leave. "Oh yes you will need." He flicked his wand and a few hundred plush purple sleeping bags appeared. "Sleep tight." He s,ill end closing the door behind him they all heard it click shut.

A wave of chattering broke out.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags come on no more talking." Percy said.

"Thinks he something special, the Weasel but there all the same arrogant and crude." Draco said. Harry in all fairness thought Draco had a point.

Granger and Weasley tried to gesture for Harry to join them. But he just gave them a coldly looking a look of disgust. As well as shaking his head once. With that he got a sleeping bag and joined the rest of the Slytherin's in his year.

The Slytherin's fell asleep rather quickly. But there was Percy prowling around telling people off for talking.

 **Time skip!**

So came Monday morning and the students where going back to class. Harry nor Lavender had not received a new time table yet Snape said he would get it to them post haste. Harry had the exact same time table as Daphne tho so would just go where she went. As well as when the Slytherin's went to Arithmancy Lavender would go to divination.

Harry followed Daphne to Arithmancy. When they arrived there Granger looked shocked. "What are you doing here. Why aren't you in divination with Ronald?"

Harry just ignored her, and continued talking with Daphne. Whilst she did not play Qudditch she loved watching it and would maybe try out to be the keeper on the Slytherin team one day.

"Excuse don't just ignore me Harry!" Granger screeched. She was severely out numbered here. She was the lone Lion in a pit of snakes.

Harry sighed. "Look Granger I clearly don't want to talk to you. Nor do I want to be associated with you. So just shut up, being the banshee and leave me alone."

"How dare you! How do you expect to get to get your home work done hanging around that bimbo, and not me!"

"Right I was trying to be nice and ignore you. But you insulted Daphne. You filthy little Mudblood." Harry pulled his wand out before anyone realised what was going on. "Densaugeo!" Hitting Granger square in the face as she whimpered in pain. Grangers already large front teeth were growing at an alarming rate. Harry quickly stowed his wand away whilst the other Slytherin's laughed. Just then professor Vector came out of her classroom.

"Oh my what happened here?" She tried to not smile at seeing Granger. It was clear the Professor did not like her. "Daphne explain?" She said pointing at Daphne.

"Well you see Professor, me and Harry were having a polite conversation when Granger began screeching like a Banshee at us. Because Harry did not want to speak with her. She then proceeded to call me a bimbo whatever that is must be some Muggle insult. Harry noticed she was going for her wand and incapcited her without causing lasting harm or damage."

"Ah yes I thought the screeching sounded like her. Granger twenty points from Gryffindor for using filthy language. As well as I'm putting you on warning. You know the rules two more issues and on the third your out of my subject." Granger's eyes where filling with tears. She looked lie, she was trying to protest and speak out against what Daphne was saying but was unable to.

"Now pick up your jaw if you can and get your self up to the hospital wing. The rest of my class may enter." She turned her back on Granger and the Slytherin's entered the room.

Daphne grasped Harry's hand as she led him to a desk. "That was brilliant Harry. She may soon start to get the message and the way you kept your face neutral through out all of that perfect."

Harry smiled at the beautiful girl next to him. "Thanks Daph. Oh I do have a plan to deal with Granger tho."

"Oh do tell." She smiled.

"After class Daph after class." He teased.

"Oh your mean." She pouted as Professor Vector called the class to order. Around each other Slytherin's weren't emotionless they were quiet happy friendly people. More friendly the Gryffindor's any way.

 **Time skip!**

It was lunch and after they had finished eating Harry and Daphne were walking around the black lake together.

"So Harry finally gonna tell me your plan?" Daphne asked.

"Why of course it is simple were going to get her expelled. If anything it will destroy her precious little mind. We may even get her locked in Azkaban."

Daphne laughed. "Oh that's brilliant Harry but how?"

"Oh I am sure if we put our brilliant minds together we will think of something."

Daphne blushed at this. "Your so sweet and caring at times Harry, but then you can be brutal and ruthless." She flung her arms around him.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Daph, well let's go care of magical creatures time." They walked to Hagrid's hut arm in arm but broke apart and applied a mask when they saw Gryffindor's.

As they were walking they heard Weasley and Granger deep in conversation about something. Daphne and Harry hid behind a clump of tress wanting to here what the annoying pair were discussing, and followed them hiding still in the trees.

"Not here Ronald we will discuss it tonight in the library got it!"

"Yes." He said in a sort of obedient tone.

"But after dinner right."

Granger sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, but honestly can you stop always thinking about your stomach. We need to begin my plan for the future. Also stay away from Potter, he will never be our friend again. I just need him contained and controlled."

Weasley opened his mouth to argue but the look Granger gave him shut him right up.

"Come on Ronald hurry we will be late to class."

"It's Hagrid he won't punish us."

"Ronald!" Weasley grumbled but hurried off with Granger.

"So that's interesting right Daph." Daphne nodded.

"I think will get my invisibility cloak and find out what our naughty kitty's are up to."

Daphne laughed at what Harry said.

"But you have an invisibility cloak?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh we could get up to all sorts of fun with that."

"Such as?" Harry said slyly.

Daphne hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh behave your self." She laughed.

Care of Magical Creatures went interesting. Hagrid kept giving Harry a look of sadness mingled with disappointment. But Harry did not really care. He was not at the point ready to disrupt classes with Draco and a few others but he would probably do eventually if Hagrid's attitude kept up.

 **Time skip!**

Harry and Daphne left the Slytherin common room saying to their friends they had stuff to do. A few thought this meant snogging. But the look Daphne gave them shut them right up. Harry was amazed how the innocent girl could terrify people with just one look. But it was just another thing Harry loved about her.

As they reached the entrance hall they slipped under Harry's cloak and crept quietly to the library.

She they were there they saw Granger and Weasley in a dark shadowy corner. The pair snuck over to them.

Granger sighed in exasperation. "Now let me go through this one more time. We knock Potter out. As well as anyone who is with him, then we give him the potions that will make him uncontrollably in love with I as well as have no loyalty to no one but my self. If only he just ate the sweets we would not need to be doing this." Weasley interrupted.

"Oh that's why you would not let me eat them."

Granger sighed. "Yes Ronald now do not interrupt me." He gave a quick apology but she looked angry at him for interrupting her again and he fell silent.

"Now with what my future self told me if the Greengrass bitch is now with Harry she must have come back first and told Harry the truth before I could make him my weapon. So we need to make her disappear premaritally and make it look like an accident. I am destined to make this world great and make it perfect just like my beloved home. There is so much I need to teach magical people. Why I am the greatest magical being who has ever lived. My future self has told me everything I need to do to succeed and I will do what it takes and that means removing your incompetence Ronald, so Impireo." Daphne stifled her shock. Ron hardly had time to react. "Hogwarts wards will be impossible to tell who cast it as it will detect all over the school. They will assume this was a NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts demonstration for extra classes they so rightly put on for the idiots less smarter than me. And as nobody saw me do this I am never getting caught. Who would suspect me after all I am perfect. Now Ronald you will obey my orders without question. You will do what I say and never fight my control understood."

"Understood Mione."

She scowled. "Never call me that call me Hermione. For the slap your self hard but don't make any sounds of pain," he obeyed and Hermione smirked. "There no point using my school time turner to go back as Potter would never believe me as I have no clue when she spoke to him or how far to go back. This could have been a few year plan of theirs and their just doing the big steps now. Ronald she packed away her things. Ronald carry my bag back to the common room. Oh and never speak of our plans you only speak with me now and friends with me unless it is necessary to talk to fellow students or teachers." Weasley nodded the two got up and left.

Once they were sure the two had left Harry pulled the cloak off the two of them.

"Wow Harry just wow that was alarming, but we got all the evidence we need to get her out now. Heck even before she cursed Weasley the evidence was damming. We need to go see Professor Snape immediately."

Harry nodded. "Of course Daph but what was the curse she used on him?"

"It's called the Imprius curse it force someone to obey you. It is one of the three un-forgivable curses, the ones most punished the Wizarding kind. The use of anyone of them on a fellow human will earn you a life time in Azkaban."

Harry smiled. "Well looks like we got her Daph."

Daphne smiled and nodded and gestured for Harry to put the cloak back over them.

"Come on Harry let's go to Snape's office and we will discuss everything after. With any luck tho Granger and possibly Weasley will be gone by lunch time tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "We can only hope."

They hurried to Snape's office as quietly as possible Harry pulling off his cloak and stashing it away. Then Daphne knocked on Snape's office door.

 **Well there we go I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review :)**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. Also that this chapter is not as long. As always sorry for my grammar. All rights respectful owners. Hope you all enjoy :)**

"Enter" came the words from Snape.

Harry and Daphne entered the office and shut the door behind them.

"Potter, Greengrass. What is it I can do for the pair of you please sit." The pair nodded and sat.

"Sir we have seen and heard some alarming things referring to Granger." Harry said.

"Explain." The man said seriously.

So Harry and Daphne took it in turns explaining. From her plots to drug Harry, killing Daphne oh as well as impriusing Weasley. Not that they cared about him but it was more evidence against her.

"This is very serious." He said reaching for two glass vilals from a draw in his desk. "I need memories. Potter to get one use your wand on your temple and think about the memory. The pull the wand away. It will be like a liquid come off the wand. Then you transfer it to the vial and cork it. Greengrass I assume you knew." The pair nodded.

They did as Snape instructed. He labeled the Vials and said he would go to the DMLE him self. If he went to Dumbledore the girl would not be punished.

Snape dismissed them and the pair returned to the common room. On the way back Daphne spoke. "You know your Dementor problem Harry?" She said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah Daph what about it?"

"Well I was thinking um well what if you learnt the Patronus charm? It acts like a shield against them. Or well we could learn it together and well you know get more alone time together." Daphne blushed.

Harry pulled then girl into a hug. "Daphne your the most amazing girl iv ever met."

This caused her to blush further.

"That a yes then?" She giggled.

Harry nodded. Causing Daphne to beam excitedly.

They arrived in the common room when Harry was approached by Marcus Flint. "Potter I know were not playing in the first game of the season . not that the Gryffs know yet. But when we do I want you as seeker for the year, really make them scared. Right up tell when we play them. Before you worry iv given Draco the spare Chaser spot. So what do you say are you in?"

"Oh I'm in." Harry said.

"That a boy!" Flint patted him on the back and wanderer off. Harry and Daphne went to join their friends.

The next day at breakfast Harry and Daphne where sitting together hoping to see some fire works.

It happen at the perfect time of you ask Harry and Daphne. It was even more explosive than they hoped. It was when almost the whole school was in the hall eating and the doors banged open.

As a woman in the monocle approached the teachers table, backed by a half a dozen wizards Dumbledore spoke. "Amelia how can I be of service to you this time morning." The old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

" bad business Albus but I'm here to arrest a student. Here is the paper work and no Albus I'm not allowing this to be dealt with by you. Her offences are unforgivable and will not be tolerated. " before Dumbledore could speak she called out. "I'm here to arrest Hermione Jean Granger." The hall broke into fearce muttering. It had been silence while she was speaking. But as she spoke again the muttering stopped. "You are charged with consistency and use of the imprius curse. We have evidence to prove such a thing as well. As well as plots to harm and control many others." Whilst she had been speaking the wizards had converged on her.

"GREENGRASS YOU BITCH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AVADAKADAVRA!" Harry and Daphne where bearly concealing a smirk but when Harry saw the green jet of light flying for Daphne he quickly pulled her down and under the table with him.

Quick as a flash the wizards had disarmed her and placed magic suppressing cuffs on her. "I shall add attempted murder to the charges then." Amelia said sternly.

As she was dragged from the hall an was still screaming. "YOUR ALL FOOLISH IT'S MY DESTINY TO SAVE YOU ALL, TO SAVE THIS BACKWARDS WORLD AND MAKE IT MORE LIKE MY PRECIOUS MUGGLE WORLD! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FUCKING BIGOTED PURE BLOODS AND ALL WHO SUPPORT THEM! IT'S MY DESTINY TO BE YOUR QUEEN AND RULE YOU ALL FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! FELLOW MUGGLE BORNS RISE UP JOIN ME THIS IS OUR WORLD TO SHAPE! POTTER AND GREENGRASS I LOOK FORWARD TO EXECUTING YOU PERSONALLY SOMEDAY!" An then feel silent and was dragged from the hall. As furious muttering broke out again.

" SILENCE! " Roared professor McGonagall and the hall did. "Would Mister Ronald Weasley come with me please. As for Classes today they are cancelled." She then discended from the teachers table with Dumbledore and rushed Weasley away. "

As they left the hall a slightly shaken Daphne flung her arms around Harry. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Don't you give me what for mister! You saved my life." She was nearly sobbing.

"Shh Daph it's alright you'd have done the same for me." He hugged her softly planting a soft kids on her cheek causing her face to reddened slightly.

As they did break apart Harry entwined his hand with hers. Luckily nobody but other Slytherins had saw this exchange. "Come on Daph let's go to the room of requirement. We can chat, cuddle or practice there." He whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly still shaken but much happier. Harry led the way to the room and once inside they curreled upon a sofa together. If course after making it no-one could come in the room.

" Thanks you again Harry. " She said softly.

"Daph it's okay your welcome." She said smiling after seeing she would not let it rest.

"I love you Harry." She said whispered.

"I love you to Daph. It's hard to explain I never felt love before or known it. But this feeling I can tell it's love, and I hope we're together for a long time." Harry said.

"Me to Harry me to." She said.

Then it just happened their lips met and they shared a soft kiss. Neither of the blushed when they broke apart but both smiled softly at the other. Cuddling side by side the pair fell as sleep cuddling. That's now that stayed tell dinner time. Both dreaming happily about the other.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
